Property
by NaerysPaleSiren
Summary: When Seras still was a disobedient little fledgling, Alucard used to punish her. He had always been a sadistic and cruel man, one who didn't tolerate any exceptions to his orders. So she soon learned that, when she made a mistake, she would get a swift answer from him: pain. An Hellsing BDSM fanfiction. You've been warned.


**Author Note: Hello everyone ****:)**** I know this may be not everyone's cup o tea, but I've always looked out for a story similar to this and never found it, so I have written it myself. My English is a bit rusty but hopefully understandable. There's BDSM in this story, so if you can't stand it change story. I hope you enjoy. **

When Seras still was a disobedient little fledgling, Alucard used to punish her.

He had always been a sadistic and cruel man, one who didn't tolerate any exceptions to his orders.

So she soon learned that, when she made a mistake, she would get a swift answer from him: pain.

She feared him deeply but nonetheless kept on defying him: he often wondered if she was being brave or just plain stupid doing that. But Alucard was also a keen observer –when something caught his attention, which was a rare event-.

At the beginning he only felt distress through their mind link. She would beg him to stop, crying and screaming. He enjoyed disciplining her but he charitably put an end to her suffering when he knew she could take no more. After all, his aim was primarily to strengthen her, in his wicked own way. After all, he knew she had no family and looked up to him, even though he just wasn't the traditional fatherly figure one would expect. But his wasn't the company she sought the most: that was the one of the French mercenary, with whom she used to spend most of her free time. Of course, he made her feel human, still connected to the world. But sometimes, when she thought he wouldn't notice, she would glance at him and then divert her gaze quickly, blushing. It was normal for a fledgling to get a crush on their Master or to develop a deep admiration, so he didn't really think of doing anything about the matter.

However, Seras Victoria was a strange little being, and one night she came to his room, her face with a strange expression, one he'd never seen.

"Master."

"Police Girl. Have you forgotten your good manners? I'm sure you know well that it's rude to enter one's chambers uninvited."

She kept silent and for a moment her stare lingered to his long legs, which he kept crossed as usual. "I'd like…Ehm, I mean, if you agree of course, maybe just once I'd-

"Quit babbling nonsense and tell me what you're here for! You're testing my patience!"

"I WANT YOU TO REALLY BE MY MASTER!" She surprised them both by screaming loud.

He blinked, taken aback by her behaviour. He weighted her words, scanning her. He let his mind invade hers, searching for answers. And when he found them, he laughed.

He laughed so hard Seras thought he was going to choke.

"Well Police Girl, you never cease to amuse me. What kind of fetish trash have you been looking for in that internet of yours these days? Are you serious?"

"Yes Master. I do. I just thought that maybe you could.." The younger vampire couldn't end her sentence, probably ashamed of herself and her silly fantasies. She was considering to lock herself in her coffin and hide there for the millennia's to come. But they both knew that he could easily reach her, so that wouldn't do. _Yes_, he smirked, still into her mind, _I could torment you for eternity for that_.

"I'm sorry Master. I-I'll leave you alone. I'll never bother you again." She sighed and turned her back to him.

In that moment one could have two different point of views on her current situation: maybe she had got herself into trouble, or maybe.. she was lucky.

"Come back here, Police Girl."

She hesitated, turning her head to look at him.

"I said come here. Now." He removed his glasses and his red orbs burned into her still blue ones. She got in front of him, not even daring to make a sound.

"When I see you, I have the feeling that what they say about blondes it's true. Anyway, lately I'm definitely lacking something interesting to apply myself in my spare time; a hobby, so to speak.-he smirked when she trembled- "That is why I'm going to fulfil your request. You want to be my slave? Then you'll be. I'll use you as I fit. And since you started all of this, you'll have to accept my every command, whether you like it or not. Is everything clear, slave?"

"Yes Master, I understand." Was she really aware of what she asked? He couldn't really answer even today.

And so her training as a slave had begun. He humiliated her, whipped her, cut into her delicate skin with his long claws making her bleed countless times, for his enjoyment. He even ordered her not to feed at all- and that was when he took the most advantage of her mind, playing with her hallucinations: her mind was his private playground.

A part of Seras really wanted to get rid of all that filth. And a part of Seras knew that her craving would never cease, even if she tried with all her strength to forget about it. On his part, the older vampire was immensely amused: no longer quiet and boring nights for him! He had treated a few fledglings like that before, so that wasn't anything new to him, but the fact that he inflicted it on the shy and innocent Police Girl was the key of his fun. He was curious to see how much she could take, mentally and physically, how far she was willing to push herself just to please him.

He actually respected her only limit: she begged him not to take her virginity, and he didn't. He even told her that he wouldn't waste his cum giving it to such a low vampire. Even though, of course, he brought her to admit that she _did_ desire him.

But that was thirty years ago. Now she was independent. She felt confident of herself, and he was proud of her change. She had the mercenary inside her, with whom she probably had lost her virginity.

He wasn't jealous: he surely wouldn't have been a suitable partner for a virgin.

He just was a bit disappointed: he kind of missed her puppy like attitude, and the way she looked at him. He couldn't say she avoided him, but she didn't search for his company either.

The only moments in which he could go unnoticed- she grew quite strong after all, and could sense when he tried to pry into her mind- were the ones in which she was sleeping and her defences were weaker. Alucard made sure her dreams were plagued by images of him, and her, in rather inappropriate circumstances. One moment he bound her with his shadows, savouring her helplessness, and then he let her free just to run after his prey in his hellhound form, saliva dripping from his jaws. His favourite part was when he devoured her: he sank his teeth into her flesh, tearing her body apart. Sadly she managed to wake up, so that he couldn't finish. He felt her fear. She had tried to tell herself that those nightmares were caused by her imagination playing tricks, hoping they would stop soon, but they didn't. They got worse. Alucard couldn't wait for her to crawl to him begging him to stop.

* * *

He didn't wait too much. Her appearance was getting worse day by day. The heavy bags under her eyes and a strained look that told of countless days without proper sleep. She was growing extremely bad-tempered too. She would often snap even at Sir Integra, whom she considered like a sister. They would often talk in private, those two. Their bond was strong and both cared deeply for one another. They were so close that sometimes he felt like they were excluding him. And since he didn't like that, even though his Master ordered him to leave them alone, sometimes he just hid and listened to their conversations –when they weren't just womanly chatter-. The one he was listening to right now, for example, was rather interesting.

"I can't take no more. I'm exhausted. I just wish he would stop..", the vampiress said sobbing.

"Don't act like a child, Seras. You're equals now. You should be able to deal with him now."

"I know but…I'm scared!"

"I know you are. He's been acting strangely since he came back and now, well he's being a total jerk." That made the Police Girl smile a little.

"Yes, he surely is."

"He will never stop unless you do something. You know he wouldn't get away with these mind games if they keep hurting you, I wouldn't allow him to."

"You're right, avoiding him is useless. I'll talk to him. Hopefully he'll be willing to listen to me. Thank you."

"You're welcome, Seras. Try to put some good sense in that maggoty head of his." They hugged each other. What a heart warming scene, he was touched. Almost.

He watched her as she made her way downstairs. She was just trying to take time before she faced him. She was acting like a coward, and that was beneath her. It was time for them to catch up their little lessons.

She even stopped in front of his door. He wondered if she was going to give up. Apparently she wasn't. She knocked.

"Police Girl, enter."

A timid Seras Victoria peeked out from his door. "Good evening Master. I hope I'm not disturbing you but.. I wanted to talk to you." For a brief moment she reminded him of that fearful girl he turned years ago. But then she got near him, straightening herself. He could clearly see her resolution.

"Right now I have nothing better to do, as you can see. Do talk."

"Well there's one thing I don't understand."

"And that would be?"

"I want to know why you're so.. unfair with me lately."

"You want to know, Police Girl. But I absolutely don't know what you're talking about."

"Don't use that nickname. You can't-

"Oh and why can't I?"

"Because I'm my own vampire if you didn't notice and I-

"I'm not blind. You've changed. But still, I will call you whatever name I feel like."

"Damn you Master! Why do you always have to be such a pain in the ass?!" She regretted those words the moment they left her mouth.

"You will show me the respect you owe me. I'm far elder and powerful than you, and I could crush you like a fly if I wanted to. Now apologize."

Silence.

"I order you to apologize."

"I'm sorry", she muttered.

"I didn't hear you."

"I said I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry what?"

"I'm sorry Master for being rude."

"That's not enough."

"Then I'm sorry again but I'm not going to bow down to your feet. I already made my excuses and that _is_ enough. Now I'll leave you alone. Goodnight Master."

He laughed madly. "You won't? Let me explain something.", he yanked her by her hair with his shadows and dragged her at his feet before she could take a step.

"Let me go Master!"

"No I won't. Now listen: I'm extremely disappointed by your behaviour recently. Avoiding your Master like that, what a mean girl you are, Police Girl. I think you need a little reminder of who's in charge here, don't you agree?"

"Please Master, we can talk about this, stop!"

"Talk? You should have done that when I came back, now the time to talk it's over. I'm going to punish you."

"Please Master, don't!"

"You can cry freely, I'm gagging you. We don't want our Master to hear you scream in pain, do we? It's a real pity though, I like to hear you scream." He slammed her into the wall and bound her with his shadows.

The vampire went ahead with his plan and gagged her: the girl that just a few seconds ago was feeling bold and confident now was shaking in fear.

"I know you're scared, as you should be. There's nothing you can do, other than submit to my will." His gloved hand brushed against her cheek.

_I promise I'll behave, you don't have to do this.. _

"I'm sure you will Police Girl. As for now…suffer for me."

The first hit of the whip made her burn like hell. She couldn't scream, but silent bloody tears ran down her face.

"You're so beautiful when I hurt you", he smirked. And kept whipping her mercilessly. Her skin was soon adorned by the marks of his fury.

_Master this whip…is it normal?_

"I see that you're not as dumb as I thought. Its tails are partially made of blessed silver."

He could see the utter dread on her face.

_Are you going to get rid of me?_

"I'm not to kill you, silly girl. Where would be the fun in that? I would lose my favourite toy.."

_I'm not your toy! _She screamed in his mind trying to get free.

"You aren't? You are my creation. Therefore, you're my property. And you just you're your predicament more enjoyable by struggling like that."

The whip had ripped apart her uniform, leaving her body exposed. More flesh for him to corrupt. He used his free hand to twist one of her nipples. Her eyes widened.

_Master..._

"Why so surprised? Can't I touch my property?" His finger went down her belly, dragging his claw all the way down to her groin.

"And what do we have here? Let me check if you've been a bad girl in my absence."

_Don't…_

But her words fell on deaf ears. His long finger entered in her without finding any barrier. He watched her become even paler.

"So, someone has been naughty. It was about time Police Girl!", he purred. Then he scraped the soft flesh inside her, and licked the blood he drew, watching her.

"Well, not a virgin's blood anymore but sweet nonetheless. I want to taste more.", and as he said that he bit into her labia making her bend and squirm. She was in deep pain, but also…he could smell a faint scent of something else.

"I don't want you to enjoy this too much." Alucard stood up and whipped her core. She winced and asked him to stop.

"Will you ever learn anything? You're not asking the right way, Police Girl."

_Please Master, just let me go already!_

"I'm not happy with your tone. Try again."

_I won't beg!_

"Then I'll go on." He hit breasts and laughed like a mad.

"So? Are you not going to beg me to stop?"

_No!_

"Stubborn girl.." He twisted her clit this time, and then began to rub it.

"If you're not going to beg tell me…with whom did you lose your virginity? The Captain, isn't it?"

_This is none of your business Master!_

"Oh but it is my pet, it is. Tell me, who was your first?"

_Nobody! _The Police Girl was still crying so hard she soon may be drained. It was her choice. He twisted her clit harder, making her entire body shake.

_Yes, it was the Captain.. _She sobbed uncontrollably.

"Good. Then maybe, if you'll deserve it, I will take you." His red orbs stared into hers. They both knew that when he said something he truly meant that. A slight flicker of desire passed through in her eyes. Was she still attracted to him? He surely was going to find out, sooner or later.

"But for now, my pet, your reward will consist in this." He scratched his wrist and drew a little blood. She had done well, given that it was her first punishment after a long time.

"Drink. It will help you to get back on your feet." He let her free and she fell on the cold stone floor like a rag doll. She looked up and her famished gaze went to his alabaster wrist, hypnotized by the crimson liquid dripping from the wound. He could feel her hunger.

She cautiously put her hands on his legs to steady herself, and looked up searching for his consent. He nodded.

Her tongue circled his wrist and she lapped his blood obediently. Like a good pet would. She couldn't resist him. He had won.

"That's enough, slave. You'll have more if you'll please me."

"Thank you Master." Alucard looked down at her and grinned. She was still a submissive by nature, and he had the intention to take great advantage of that.


End file.
